


Říkal jsem to

by SallyPejr



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Mistr Kenobi nachytal Anakina a Padmé při tom





	Říkal jsem to

Jsou věci, které nikdo nechce vidět. Děsivé nebo nechutné nebo příliš trapné. Každý je někdy zažil. A mistr jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi si není jistý, do které kategorie patří momentální situace, ve které se nedobrovolně objevil.

Když Obi-Wan vešel do pokojů svého ex-učedníka a komplice- chci říct společníka na misích, Anakina Skywalkera, čekal, že tam najde cokoliv od do posledního smítka vycíděného pokoje až po vše pokrývající trosky něčeho mechanického, co Anakin rozebral, aby to mohl vylepšit. Ovšem co ho ani nenapadlo, to je do pasu nahá velvyslankyně Naboo ležící na stole a Anakin, který- Dobře, Obi-Wan ani v nejmenším netouží vědět o tom, co dělal ten.

„Pro všechny midichloriany, co jich kde je! To neumíte zamykat dveře?!" zařve po nich Kenobi a ne, jeho hlas nezněl vyděšeně ani o oktávu výš. Zatímco jeho příchod proběhl bez povšimnutí, tohodle už si dva milenci všimli.

Padmé vyděšeně vypískla a okamžitě se snažila zahalit, zatímco Anakin se zasekl mezi ‚musím chránit Padmé' a ‚zaútočit na nepřítele' a ‚do háje, mistr!'.

„Sakra, Anakine, tak ji pomož vstát!" okřikne ho Obi-Wan, zatímco se ujišťuje, že _on_ za sebou dveře zavřel _a_ zamknul. Pro jistotu.

Zatímco Obi-Wan s rukama křížem a s výrazem ‚jsem s vámi velice nespokojen #3' stojí u dveří, Padmé se snaží obléct a zbavit se vší té krve, která se jí nahrnula do obličeje a míní tam zůstat a Anakin trochu trapně a hodně nejistě stojí mezi nimi, jako by snad chtěl chránit Padmé před Obi-Wanovým pohledem. Na což už je trochu pozdě. Kenobi toho ze senátorky viděl víc, než měl kdy v plánu. A když si tak Obi-Wan připomene, co to vlastně viděl…

„Vy jste těhotná?!" vyhrkne mistr šokovaně.

Padmé to nepovažovala za možné, ale podaří se jí zrudnout ještě o něco víc.

„Mistře!" okřikne ho Anakin, asi aby zabránil nějakým nepředloženým poznámkám a ochranitelsky Padmé obejme a přitiskne ji k sobě.

„Takže předpokládám, že to dítě je tvoje, co?" mračí se na něj Kenobi. I slepý by si musel všimnout, jak ti dva kolem sebe neustále krouží, všechny ty rádoby náhodné dotyky a dlouhé pohledy. Nebo jak teď ti dva automaticky hledají oporu a útěchu jeden v druhém.

Obi-Wan se zhluboka nadechne a krátce si stiskne kořen nosu, zatímco se snaží si tohle všechno urovnat v hlavě. Od té doby, co vzal Anakina jako svého učedníka, tak má spoustu praxe v uklidňovacích metodách.

„Takže abych to shrnul," začne mistr jedi pomalu. „I přes veškerá pravidla řádu Jedi, tak jste spolu vy dva v romantickém a sexuálním vztahu. A čekáte dítě. Po pravdě u Anakina mě nepřekvapuje, že porušuje pravidla, ale u vás-" podívá se Obi-Wan na senátorku.

„Na druhou stranu je ten zmetek dost tvrdohlavý a neústupný, takže se není zas tak čemu divit. Vynechal jsem něco?"

„Jsme manželé," prohlásí Anakin do ticha a zní u toho – hrdě?

„Tohle už se nedá vydržet," zamumle si Obi-Wan sám pro sebe, než sáhne po komunikátoru.

„Mistře-" začne Anakin, ale jeden Kenobiho varovný pohled ho umlčí.

„Windu? Tady Kenobi. Můžeš mluvit někde v soukromí?" řekne Obi-Wan do komunikátoru, podmračený výraz upřený na vystrašený pár. Ti nemůžou slyšet, co Mace Windu odpovídá, nicméně po Obi-Wanově tváři se rozlije škodolibě spokojený výraz.

„Jsi totálně švorc, to ti říkám. Dlužíš mi na sázkách aspoň sto padesát kreditů. Já říkal, že jsou Anakin a Padmé vzatí a tys mi to nevěřil!"

„Co?" hlesne Padmé nechápavě a možná i trochu naštvaně.

„Právě mi to oba přiznali, že jsou vzatí. A taky dlužíš Ašoce hotové jmění, ale to asi každý," povídá Obi-Wan s veselou a vůbec si u toho nevšímá svých dvou společníků. „Nechápu, jak to ta holka věděla, ale Padmé je fakt těhotná."

„Já myslel, že jsme v utajovaném vztahu," hlesne Anakin skoro neslyšně.


End file.
